Forbidden Love
by Cueball
Summary: Two fighters meet as they do the job of the Turks. Plays of the Rude - Tifa Relationship(if there ever was one...) Rated for Violence and bad Lauguage.
1. Kicked Your Ass

Rudolph Jacques, better known as Rude, stood in the doorway of the now abandoned warehouse, he glanced around, nothing but dead bodies decorated the room, he walked slowly into the room, from the smell coming of the corpses, he guessed that they had been here for a while and from the clothes they were wearing, he noticed they belonged to the Cursed, a rival gang that had had the nerve to move into Don Castilio's turf, served them right, nobody messed with the Mafia and lived.

"Poor bastards..." Rudolph quickly spun, drew his gun and aimed for the sound of the voice, he saw a figure in the darkness, beside the door he had entered from, calmly throwing a small orb up and down in his right hand.

"Who are you?" He asked the figure in his usual, calm but threatening voice.

"I don't really think that matters, you'll be dead soon." The door creaked as it was pushed open, three figures entered, each donning a similar, Midnight Blue suit, the first mans suit was creased and revealed a even more creased, unbuttoned white shirt, his red hair was equally messed up, and roughly tied back into a ponytail, the other two were more presentable, the man on the left had short, ruffled brown hair, while the shorter woman on the right had long silver hair, Rudolph quickly noticed her slim figure, he guessed she would be the quickest of the group.

"Kill him..." The figure said from the darkness, before exiting the warehouse, breaking Rude from his concentration, how could they possibly think of taking him? He was the one with the gun, not risking his chance he opened fire, the bullets just bounced off of them, Rudolph raised his eyebrow, then noticed the light the flickered over their bodies, barrier spells, he should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

The man on the left let of a grin as he flicked his wrist, an extendable Electro Mag Rod fizzled to life, he walked toward Rude with a quick pace then suddenly broke out into a run, he was next to him in seconds, trying to lash out with the nightstick, Rude dodged out of the way and threw a punch whenever he had the chance, the man began to charge toward him, Rudolph grabbed him by the hand as he swung, he threw his knee into the mans chest, then with a quick movement he spun under the suited mans arm, still holding it and slammed his knee into the fighting arm, there was an ear splitting crack and the man screamed in pain, Rude spun again, twisting the broken limb more and causing another scream of pain, he let of a grin and chanced a glance over at his partners, they were watching adamantly, he shook his head then looked back to the man, he grabbed hold of the EMR and slammed it into the mans chest, he screamed again and fell unconscious.

Rude released his hand and grabbed hold of the guys waist, he lifted him above his head, spun him once then slammed him back first in to his bent knee, the man awoke with a blood curling scream, Rude dropped him and turned away from the crying man, he flicked the EMR down and heard a satisfying crackle, as if challenging the others.

The red-head sighed, then pulled out his own EMR, the Girl followed suit and they both charged toward the Bald man, He braced himself and got into his fighting stance, they stopped running a couple of feet away from him, the red head jumped up and slammed his EMR into Rudolph's, Rude spun and threw his fist into the other mans face, he felt the bone crack as the man fell to the floor, he turned to the woman who had a smirk on her face, he pulled out the handgun he had used earlier and fired the remaining bullets into the woman's barrier, distracting her enough so he could charge her.

Rudolph's strength alone was enough to knock her back, he swung the EMR again into the side of her head, knocking her out, he grinned slightly then bolted to the door, what he didn't expect was the suddenly extended arm that connected with his chest, he was knocked from his feet, his weapons skidded of and away from him, he groaned as he tried to get up, but was stopped as a gun was placed next to his temple.

"Rule three, be prepared for the unexpected..." He heard somebody say, then a sharp pain rattled through him and he fell unconscious.

"Wake up!" That sharp voice woke him from his sleep, he groaned and opened his eyes, the light was blinding, he blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust.

"Where am I?" He asked in a sleepy tone, not recognizing his surroundings.

"A jail cell, a ShinRa one to be exact..." That voice sounded comforting, but sarcastic at the same time, if that was possible.

"What am I doing here?"

"How am I supposed to know? Two guys in Turk suits brought you in..."

"... Turk suits?"

"Don't you know anything? Turks are ShinRa's Lap dogs, they do the President's dirty jobs and dress in dark blue suits... Turk suits..."

Rudolph didn't reply, he just sat up and looked around the cell, it was pretty plain, bunk beds attached to the wall, a toilet and a sink, he looked up at the top bunk from his seat on the floor, his eyes caught hold of one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, a tanned face, long dark hair and wine colored eyes, he stared for a few seconds before her voice broke his lock.

"What?" She asked, Rude averted his gaze and stared down at the floor, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment, as she smiled.

"... Sorry..."

"What for?"

"Staring at you..."

"It's... Uh... It's okay... I'm not used to people being around me..." Her smile dropped but shot up again as she caught him looking. "So... What do they call you?"

"Rude..."

"Excuse me?"

"Thats what they call me... It's short for Rudolph..."

"Oh... I'm Tifa, Tifa Lockheart." She replied, holding her hand out for him to shake, he stood up, stepped forward and took hold, he looked into her eyes, but averted them as she stared back. "It's nice to meet you Rude."

"Yeah, you to Miss Lockheart..."

"So, Rude... What's the last thing you remember?"

"Getting in a fight with three of those Turk guys... After I dealt with them I ran for it, I opened the door and felt something hit me, then I woke up here... What about you?"

"I just arrived in Midgar, after the 'incident' in Niblehiem, about a month ago. I started working in a bar in the Sector 7 slums, to get by, these guys -Turks-, came in one night, Some drunk guys started insulting them, eventually they had enough of it and lashed out at them, more guys got involved, they started tearing the bar apart, so I stepped up and tried to stop them... None of them listened to me, so I tried more forceful techniques, I got into the fight, hitting whoever I could, I ended up hitting one of the Turks, a guy with long red hair, well then I had them to deal with, it was kill or be killed, I don't really remember what else happened, but I ended up here, they brought you in a while later..."

"... Your pretty brave to try and take on a load of guys..."

"What do you mean 'try'! I kicked there butts!" Tifa replied, Rude let out a short laugh, then took a walk around the room, he stood beside the door for a second before stepping back and slamming his foot into it with a powerful kick, the door shook, but didn't budge, it must have caught somebody's attention though, because the peep hole opened.

"What's going on in there?" A husky voice asked, getting no reply he moved closer, Rude's hand shot out, grabbed the guard by the collar and slammed him into the door, the man groaned before his limp form slammed into the door again, the Larger man grinned as he lifted him up with his hand, his other hand reached for the handgun on his belt, he grabbed hold of it and yanked it of, pulling it inside and dropping the body to the floor, he glanced at Tifa.

"You want to get out of here Miss Lockheart?"

"Thats a toughie..."

"You owe me a drink for this..." He said as he aimed and shot at the lock, it crumpled and finally gave way from the bullets, Rude pushed the door open and stepped out, he gave the Guard a kick to the head for good measure before following after Tifa, they walked from the cell area and to what looked like an Elevator, Tifa pressed the button, it pinged and the door opened, the Red head they had both faced, along with The Silver haired woman Rude had knocked out, stepped out with their nightsticks, behind them a third man with long black hair and what looked like the Wutian mark of shame on his forehead also stepped out.

"Ah, Mr Jacques, Miss Lockheart, we were just coming to get you... Now, are you going to come quietly, or are we going to have to knock you out again?" The new man asked, his face was calm, as was his voice, but his voice did sound familiar.

Rude looked to Tifa, she gave him the same look as he gave her, he glanced back to the Turks. "Why should we?"

"Because, we have an offer you can't refuse... And we can do it two ways, the nice way, or the not nice way, either way your coming with us, which is it going to be?" Rude gave into his curiosity and dropped the gun, Tifa stepped beside him and then they both walked into the elevator, the Turks stepped in as-well, the Red head swiped a card in a device and pressed a few buttons, the elevator began to move upward, Tseng stared out of the window and onto the city of Midgar, Rude stepped beside him, he had never seen above the plates before, he had heard about it, but never seen it...

"How do you survive in the Slums Mr Jacques?

"I run Drugs for Don Castilo... It gets me by..."

"I also hear that your a Champion underground fighter?"

"You could say that..."

"Don't you ever want to do more with your life? Be known as something more than a nameless Mafia hard-man?"

"... I... Guess..."

"Do you know what a Turk is? Or what we do?"

"... Your Assassins, you kill people for money..."

"Thats a fairly crude explanation, but yes, we are Assassins, we take care of people who may represent problems to ShinRa, as well as Recruit promising SOLDIERS, we also serve as Bodyguards for the Executives and President ShinRa, but once in a while we have to replenish our own ranks, most of them come from Junon Military School, sometimes we take SOLDIERS, but in the end it doesn't matter, with the odd exception, most are killed fairly soon after they join our ranks, they lack the kind of skill and knowledge that people such as yourself learn on the streets... Thats why I'd like you to join the Turks, You showed me tonight that you can hold your own, the same goes to you Miss Lockheart, I'd like you both to join us."

"Do we really have a choice in the matter?"

"You do... It's just I think you'd rather be alive than dead right?" By that time the elevator had stopped, everyone got out, the room was fairly large, a red carpet, white walls and a sign that said 'Turks' that covered the top of the back wall, Rude guessed the Turks had the whole floor to themselves, not many people would want to share an office with them. In the middle of the room was a guy in a wheelchair that looked familiar, he thought for a second before realizing it was the Turk he had first fought, and he was in that wheelchair because of what Rude had done to him. The man noticed Rude staring, he held up his middle finger as a 'welcoming'.

"Cut it out Derkan..." Tseng ordered as he walked past the crippled Man, he pushed open the door to his office, and stepped back in surprise. "Elena? What are you doing in my office?"

A blond haired girl stepped out of Tseng's office, she grinned nervously. "Uh, um... Nothing sir!" Tseng just sighed and walked into his now vacant office.

"Rudolph, Tiffany, Reno in my office please... You too Elena..." The three entered the office to find Tseng behind his desk. "So what's your answer? Are you going to be Turks or not?"

"..." Rude sighed, then looked to Tifa, she nodded at him then he turned back to Tseng. "... I think you already know the answer..."

"And what if I don't?"

"... Then the answer is yes..."

"Good, Elena, take Miss Lockheart to be fitted for her suit, you do the same with Mr Jacques, Reno."

"Yes sir..." They replied in unison, Elena walked out followed by Tifa, while Rude followed Reno, the girls got in the Elevator first and took of, while Reno stopped the bigger man.

"So your the guy who broke my nose?"

"Guess so..."

"You've got a good left hook..."

"... Uh... Thanks..."

"I'm not one to bare grudges, especially if I'm gonna be working with you, so we can forgive an' forget right?"

"Yeah..." Rude replied reluctantly, just as the door opened.

"Great! Well... I'm Reno, second in command of the Turks, you wanna go for a drink when we're done with this job?"

"Sounds good to me..." He replied as they entered the Elevator, they stepped out in the underground car park and walked over to the nicest looking car Rude had ever seen, but being from the slums it was one of the only cars he'd seen, it was a red, two seater sports car, with a large body kit and spoiler, on the sides there were wings that span along the sides with the odd feather, Rude let out a low whistle as he examined it, the Red head shook his head and opened the door, he got in and waited for a second.

"You coming or not, big guy?" He asked as Rude got in, Reno started it up, the engine purred as the car set in motion, the red head messed with the stereo and a tune blasted through the speakers, Reno grinned at Rude's reaction, minutes later they stopped, got out and walked into a tailors, they came out an hour later Rude was donning his new suit and a gun holster, along with a pair of leather gloves.

"Now, lets get that drink!"


	2. Rude! Where's My Car!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! erudite, I agree it may seem a little overblown, but I'm still learning, hopefully I'll improve. And Yoko, I'm aware of the Niblehiem incident cover-up, but I'm changing events a little, it has a little to do with Wutai, but you'll find out soon... And with Elena, I realized she's the Rookie, but I always wondered what it would be like if one of the others was the Rookie, and she was a pro, plus she's a lovable character, I'd hate to leave her out...

* * *

Reno sat at the bar of his favorite nightclub, getting in had been easy, the cue had merely stepped aside, including the Beefy Bouncers, I had sat beside him and we had began our night of binge drinking with a Scotch on the Rocks, followed by Vodka shots and bottles of beer, for a supposed hard ass Turk, Reno was actually a cool guy. When we were about to leave, Reno asked for the bill. 

"No bill sir, Turks drink free here!" He had quickly replied, not really sure why, Reno didn't exactly look like the scariest guy and he was actually willing to pay, maybe it was mine and his outfits? If it scared people into giving us free stuff, then, well, this Turk gig was starting to look good.

Reno didn't reply to the guy, he just walked out and I followed like an obedient dog.

"You hear that in the bar?"

"Yeah..."

"You know why he didn't charge me?"

"No..."

"It's because I'm a Turk, men are scared of us, women love us and kids wannabe us..."

"You should lighten up and get a style, like, I'm the Cocky young guy, Tseng is the Scary guy, Derkan is the Wise-guy, Elena's the Dumb blonde and Tsuki is... I dunno, she's just Tsuki... You could be the stoic mute, you know? Get some sunglasses, grow a goatee, you've already got the Stoic part down." I let of a low laugh, barely audible, I always wanted a goatee, and a pair of sunglasses would look cool... My thoughts were interrupted by a calling tone, Reno reached into his jacket and pulled out a PHS, and answered it.

"What is it?... Yeah, he's here... He can stay at my place I guess, until we get him a place... Yeah, wait were are they?... Alright, we'll meet them there... Yeah, bye..." With that he flipped it shut and put it back in a pocket.

"Who was it?"

"Tseng, he wanted to know were you are going to stay, I told him my place, don't mind do you? Anyway, the Girls are showing Tifa around Midgar, Tseng wants us to meet them..."

I guess the Turks aren't as bad as I first thought, 'we look out for each other' I had heard Reno say earlier, guess it was true. "Were we meeting them?"

"The Quite Clam, it's a Wutai styled bar, one of Tsuki's favorites, along with half the SOLDIERS in Midgar... I think they developed a taste for their drinks during the-"

"Reno, I just asked were they were, I didn't ask for a story... You like to talk don't you?"

"Sure do, I think it started when I was seven-"

"Reno..."

"I used it as a distraction to get what I wanted-"

"Reno!" I sighed, he wasn't annoying me, it was just boring, listening to him babble on...

"Yes Rude?"

"Which way is this Bar?"

"Oh, it's that way!" He said pointing somewhere in front of us.

* * *

When we got in the Bar, I looked around, the place was full of ShinRa employees, mostly SOLDIERS, had I still been in the Mafia, I would have been in deep shit, but now the tides had turned. We joined the women of the Turks in the back room, Elena was giggling to nothing in particular, while Tifa and the silver haired girl-who I guessed was Tsuki- were locked in a arm wrestle, I watched for a few minutes, neither of them were backing down, and there arms kept moving from side to side, Reno was also watching, I took a seat across from him at the table, eventually we both got tired of it and I pulled at the women's joined hands, slamming them down to the table, Tif's was on-top of Tsuki's, making her the winner. 

"Ha! I win Tsuki!" Tifa shouted, realizing she had won, she turned to me a flicked her eye lashes seductively. "Thank you Rude..." She said in a flirty voice, it was obvious she was drunk...

Tsuki muttered something in Wutanesse, before sitting back in her chair, she picked up a bottle of Vodka and took a long sip, I took another look around the room, finally noticing that the walls where full of booze, my eyes widened and I looked at Reno, he was talking to Tsuki about something, I looked away and turned to Tifa, she was asleep at the table, I smiled at the sight, she looked beautiful, even with saliva dribbling out of the corner of her mouth, I brushed the hair out of her face and behind her ear so I could see her whole face, I hoped I would be able to get to know her better...

"Yo! Rude my man, you alright?" Reno's voice broke my thoughts and I turned from the sleeping angel to him.

"... Yeah, I'm good..."

"You kinda zoned out there..."

"Guess I did..."

"So... Your the bastard who gave me a concussion?" The silver haired girl now caught my attention as she spoke, I thought of something to say, when Reno's laugh broke my concentration, again...

"Go easy on the Rookie, Tsuki." To my surprise, the girl let of a low laugh.

"Congrats, not many people can say that... Rude was it?

"Yeah..."

"So, Reno, the night's still young, what do you wanna show Rookie boy next?"

"I was thinking we got him a little more drunk before I showed him the sights, it's more fun that way." With that, the red head took what was left of Tifa's drink and finished it off, before pulling a bottle of Tequila and a bottle of Whiskey, he grinned sheepishly as he placed two glasses on the table, he filled it halfway with one of the drinks then topped it of with the other. "So, Rude-boy, you up for a little drinking game?"

"My favorite past time!" I replied enthusiastically.

Reno grinned... Something I later found out, meant he was up to something...

* * *

Four empty bottles of Whisky and three bottles of Tequila later and I was sat back with my head back, laughing my ass of, Reno had passed out a few minutes earlier and for some reason I found it funny. 

Tsuki downed the last of her bottle - of whatever it was she was drinking- and placed it on the table. "Reno, wake your ass up!" She demanded in a voice that sounded as though she was trying to suppress laughter, a giggle escaped her lips though. "Come on! We've got a mission tomorrow!" She whined, he sat up, half asleep then cursed.

"You know... um... Prude? You drink well for a..." He slurred "rookie..." I managed to stop laughing enough to look at him, he staggered to his feet then fell back down, myself, Tsuki, Elena and a now awake Tifa erupted in laughter, we stopped when Reno shot to his feet again, he steadied himself on his chair and held a arm in the air. "Come! We must journey to the... um... Holy temple!"

"Where... would that be?" Tsuki managed to ask.

"My flat of-coarse!" Our laughter stopped then started again as we all got to our feet, Tsuki took Reno's arm, while Tifa jumped on my back and Elena jumped on hers, we walked from the room, still in a fit of laughter as we left the bar and stood outside of it, by now the girls were getting heavy, so i let them down and I slung my arms over their shoulders, we walked for what seamed like forever, until we found a building that Reno claimed had gave him the finger, he decided in retaliation that he would deface it's spotless white wall with his bodily fluids, I joined him while the women just watched and laughed, we finished up and joined them again, walked again until we found Reno's apartment building, we got in the elevator in silence, until somebody let of what could only be described as poisonous gas, it stunk!

"Eww!"

"Gross!"

"Reno!"

The doors opened and everybody jumped out and gasped for air, we began to laugh again and made our way to Reno's flat, when we got in I slumped down on the sofa and drifted of into sleep.

* * *

I awoke with a banging headache and two Turks standing over me. 

"Aww! How cute!" Tsuki said with a snigger, Reno laughed.

"What's up?" I asked.

"All the lip stick on you head Chrome-Dome! Been having some threesome fun eh?" Tsuki again replied with a snicker.

"Huh?" I attempted to lift my hand to feel for it, but felt it weighed down, I looked down and saw Elena and Tifa snuggled up on either side of me, my shirt had been pulled open at some point, because my bare chest was there.

"What happened last night?"

"We went out to celebrate your new Turk-hood!" I shook my head, then stood up, the Female Turks woke up and yawned or stretched, I turned to face them, both blushed for some reason...

"Come on guys, we better get to work... Anybody know where I parked my car last night?"


End file.
